The Maltician Civil War
The Maltician Civil War is an ongoing event in Trinpolis. Backround The Maltician Royal Family ruled succesfully for many years up until now. When a plague took the city the Maltician Royal family was affected for the first time. The plague lasted weeks but in the end the Royal Family was killed, throwing the city into chaos. Present Times The civil war is now over thanks to the return of the original Prince, Malt. Technically the TLCF and CLC were the victors. The TLCF and the CLC Those Loyal to the Crown's Forces and Citizen's Loyal to the Crown are the last remaining people who fight for the Malticain royal crown. The TLCF are the remaining leaders of the Royal Guard - Sir Calder Olvirsson and Sir Felix surname here, and the army. The CLC act as a militia and resistance, working from the shadows, smuggling supplies, gathering information and undermining the operations of the other groups. The TLCF and the CLC fight for the restoration of a monarchy to Malticia. The MSDR The Maltician Septimun Democratic Republic are a group of Septimun and Maltician tradesmen who wish to make Malticia a Democratic Republic much like Septimia. Despite claiming to be peaceful the MSDR have no choice but to join in on the fighting and their military wing is known by the people as 'The Bloody hand of Democracy'. The NMR Allies to the MSDR the New Maltician Republic are a group of local townspeople and ex-Maltician soldiers. The NMR strive for a fair Malticia and aren't afraid of bloodshed. For this reason the NMR act as the MSDR's military wing(The Bloody hand of Democracy). Despite being allies it is believe by many that the NMR plan to cut ties and throw out the MSDR as opposed to ruling Malticia with them. The Claws Named because of the weapons they use which look incredibly similiar to the claws of various animals not much is known about the Claws. They do not concern themselves with politics and seek to take over Malticia by brute force. They have made it clear that their actions are for the betterment of Malticia but have thus far gained few supporters. It is believed they wish to rule Malticia with an iron fist, turning it into a militaristic city state. Shifting Sand Little is known of the Claws and even less is known about Shifting Sand. They appear to be a cultist group of assassins who use scare tactics along with hit-and-run attacks to scare the people into submission. It is believed they come from deep within the Maltician desert and witnesses have stated that they 'disappear into the sand, reappearing elsewhere' hence the name Shifting Sand; which they seem to have offically adopted. The FCS The Free City-Staters are a rebel group that has been around and working for a free Malticia since before the war began. Before the Civil war they were a covert group but since then have managed to amass many supporters and now work openly to take Malticia. They are perhaps the largest group and operate outside of Malticia most of the time, gaining the support of the towns around it. It is believed they are amassing an army to wipe out the other factions. Category:History